Stress Relief
by cupa
Summary: After the battle with Grima, Lucina needs to burn off some stress. MA Lemons
1. Chapter 1

Oh boy my first lemon! I was going to do pokemon but I realized how little lemons there were for Fire Emblem so here's my contribution!

xxx

It had been a hard day for Lucina. Grima was destroyed though not for good. Chrom had taken it upon himself to save the life of his best friend and Lucina did not approve of it. The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few. Robin had been willing to take his own life to save the others though her father had let his personal feelings get in the way of that.

Lucina would normally never partake of such acts. However, when a situation is particularly stressful she had to calm down some how. She never would consider herself an addict since she often held off the desires unless the situation was bad and this situation couldn't get any worse.

As Lucina slipped off her boots she relished in the relief she got from letting her body feel exposed. Next to go were her bits of armor on her shoulders and arms. The more she took off the more stress she felt go away. Undoing her belt and letting her Falchion fall on the floor made her cringe slightly. Her father always taught her to take care of a sword.

Feeling as if she were wearing normal clothes wasn't enough she needed more freedom. Though, she knew she needed to make it last if she wanted to feel completely relaxed by the end of it. She moved her way to her bed thanking the Gods no one was at the base and enjoying the hot springs, she opted not to go for this specific reason.

She moved one hand down to her breasts, she had smaller breasts than most and she was happy for that. Tiki once confessed that her large breasts sometimes made things a hinderance. Her other hand had moved down to her vagina. It had been a while since she had touched herself as intimately as she did now. Her leggings weren't thick but they did make it hard to get the full experience from mastrubation. She wanted to pull off her leggings and finger her pussy but experience told her it was better to be more calm.

She slowly pulled off her shirt feeling amazing as her breasts touched the air giving her goosebumps and making her nipples erect. She rubbed a finger around her nipple and occasionally pulled on it. She moved her hand from her pussy up to her other breast groping it and pinching her nipple. She moved her hands up to her mouth and one by one licked each finger getting them wet and perfect for playing.

With her lubricated fingers she continued to play with her boobs as she loved the feeling of total lust that overcame her. Licking her fingers again she moved one hand down to her pussy rubbing as much skin as possible along the way. She put her hand under and pants and rubbed her clitoris and then her lips. She was already wet from playing with her boobs and the sensation of her pussy juice on her fingers drove her mad. The temptation to drive her fingers into her pussy was maddening.

She forced herself to hold off and slid her leggings down around her ankles and kicked them off. She was now completely naked and very horny. She threw herself on her bed her legs tired from her sexual antics while standing up. She looked over her body. Her nipples were erect and wet, her stomach was shining with her saliva she had spread on it from her fingers, and her pussy was dripping wet as her juiced slid down her legs. She loved every second of it. She continued rubbing her nipples with one hand and her other rubbed around her pussy and pinched her clit. She slowly inserted one finger into her wet pussy and as she did a relief came over her, it was time to get going.

As her index finger moved in and out of her pussy her other hand was being sucked by her mouth. She got some pleasure from having her mouth filled with her fingers. She moved her hand from her pussy using the juices to stimulate her breasts again as she moved the fingers she was sucking on down to her lips. She put in two fingers loving the sensation. Lucina inserted a third finger in moving faster and harder this was the horniest she had been for a long time. She pinched and played with her breasts still loving the sensation her wet fingers had on her nipples.

In her pussy she already had four fingers. She knew she would finally go all the way tonight. No one was home and she needed the sensation. She changed position so she was on her knees and moved the hand she had on her breasts to her ass licking her fingers once before the fact. She couldn't feel good about fisting herself without at least paying some attention the her tight hole. She moved one finger in her ass loving the feeling of being filled from behind. Her desire to orgasm forced to to put three fingers in so she could focus on her pussy again.

Pumping her fingers in her ass and pussy she was ready. She put her whole fist in her pussy the filled sensation nearly made her cum alone. She forced of the sensation of an orgasm knowing the longer she continued the better it would be.

After pumping her fingers in and out of her ass and her fist in her pussy she had enough. She let herself finish and she had an orgasm. It was sensational she kept her fingers in her ass but removed her fist as she squirted all over the bed. After the heavenly feeling had passed she pulled out the fingers from her ass, they were clean to her surprise. She moved the fingers she had in her ass to her mouth sucking on them loving how dirty she was being while her fisting hand had moved back to her pussy to scoop as many drops of her cum as she could, moving her hand back up and licking her cum off of her hands.

There was no shame in this, she was alone. No one to hear the moans she had given of during her play time. At least she thought.


	2. Chapter 2

_I don't know how to make a plot for lemons… oh well… let's learn together!_

xxx

Lucina had come down from her orgasm. Her sexual desire had subsided and she was going through that time for emotional turmoil she had after every session of mastrubation. She felt guilty assuming her parents would look down upon such the other hand she felt that if this helped her continue her work than it was okay for her to indulge in herself every so often. Lucina never mastrubated often, only when no one was around(almost never) and when she really needed to. Though, when she did it was quite the pleasure.

Lucina put her normal attire back on leaving of the heavy metal armour. She needed to make is look like she had gotten chores done today so it didn't attract any suspicion. She took some swing as a training dummy to make it looked like she had trained, cleaned the kitchen so it looked like she worked, and cleaned her room so it didn't look like she had done any abnormal. With that she sat on her bed and picked up a book on the history of Marth. When she had impersonated him is spurred quite the interest.

Many minutes later the door opened and the Shepherds piled in the base groaning and moaning as if they fought Grima again. "Is something wrong?" It seemed she made the right choice staying home.

"Oh nothing, it's just that the hot springs had some monsters, nothing out of the ordinary." Chrome was very disappointed. Grima was dead and he wanted a break. Unfortunately for him, enemies were around every corner.

Lucina studied her comrades carefully, making sure that no one was seriously injured. Though the probability of someone getting back with a major wound and no treatment was unlikely to say the least. When she finished examining her father she noticed someone. Or rather the lack there of. It seemed Robin was not to be seen. This of course made Lucina very nervous. Did he see me? Did he get hurt? Did he tell anyone? "May I ask where Robin is?"

It was her father to respond. "I think he went back early before the enemies showed up. Shame, we were all in such shambles without him." Some chuckled at that. For years they had worked without a tactician but having Robin for a few years made them all sloppy while fighting without him.

Lucina was not laughing. Her heart was racing, her mind trying to figure out if it was possible for him to have seen her or not. She told herself to relax, that he probably got back while she was cleaning or reading. Though she would not have missed him. Maybe he came when she was training, she was always focused while swinging a sword. It could have very well been while she was mastrubating. Her lust dulling her senses. He may have been watching her and she didn't hear him. No, she didn't see him when she cleaned. However, she didn't clean his room, he may have been studying and he heard her moaning.

The stress was eating at her. She had always been so cautious while she was in the act, never being too loud, making sure no one was around, and always locking her door. But she wasn't thinking clearly. She wasn't careful and she may be ruined because of this. She couldn't take the pressure. "Are the springs still open?" It was an odd question to ask now that everyone had returned but she couldn't risk getting caught and now everyone was back no one would follow her.

"I think so now that we cleared it but why go now?" Chrome was understandably confused. His daughter had avoided going with everyone else but now wants to go by herself. "If you want to go you can, I trust you, but take falchion and flee if enemies arrive and you can't beat them."

"Of course Father. I would only be completely careful." with that she took her belongings and set for the springs.

xxx

_No lemons D: don't worry! Maybe next chapter. I've never written a lemon good enough to post on here so if you think this is bad, it could be a lot worse!_


	3. Chapter 3

**So the I have no excuse for not updating in so long. My other story has been kicking my ass, summer reading has been kicking my ass, and vacation has been kicking my ass. My ass is very sore. For one week I'm in North Carolina Outer Banks and I'm currently stealing internet from my neighbor at 2:30 AM.**

**xxx**

Of course there was bandits. Always bandits. There never weren't bandits! All bandits all the time! Thank Gods they didn't realize the innocent girl they planned on robbing, rapping, and killing just so happened to be the future Exalt and grade "A" bandit fuck bandits!

Lucina, of course, had no trouble with the enemies she had encountered. Mostly thieves that tried to pick up the scraps of the battle that recently took place between the Shepherds and the the real threat that had already been there. A few swings of Falchion and they were off. As she slew more and more Lucina felt sad. None of these men were truly evil. No human was true evil. The only true evil Lucina ever discovered was Grima and Grima is the reason she was here, killing more people that didn't need to die. Killing petty thieves made her wonder. Did she need to kill them. It was out of self defense and if she didn't kill them they would kill her. She could let them go. Although, what would stop them from continuing to hurt innocent villagers?

Lucina often toiled over the blood she spilled. Was it necessary? Why did people hurt other people? To take their money? Take their lives? Take their bodies? Couldn't they just make an honest living? Find other ways to relieve emotion? No. That's too hard. Pillaging is far easier even Lucina could see that. But, was it worth it? Was it really worth their lives just so they could live "free"? She didn't think so.

Lucina didn't know everything. In fact in the grand scheme of things she knew quite little. But she did know someone had to enact justice and she was one of those people. It was a hard job to fight those people. She often felt over worked and even sad when she was too late to save an entire village and maybe even more sad when she had to kill the criminals right there. She never enjoyed spilling human blood. Killing risen was easy. They weren't alive with beating hearts, emotion, or families to go home to.

She was at the springs. She was fully clothed and that clothed part was going to change. She was here because she needed relief. First her armor and sword. Next her shirt and pants and boots. She was standing there nearly naked. The cool air felt good on her bare skin. She walked forward putting a foot in the nearly boiling hot spring. It felt amazing. She walked further in until her panties had begun to get wet from the water. Though her pussy had already taken care of that. She removed her bra and and panties letting the cool air touch her bare upper body. She pinched her nose and completely submerged herself.

As her head came up from the water her body stayed submerged. Lucina moved her hand down to her pussy and began stroking her lips. Her other hand was entertaining her breasts. Mastrubation was a simple thing that took a lot of time. She began to insert one finger into her pussy. One finger didn't do much for her anymore. Another finger. She continued slowly, moving her two finger around while using her thumbs to rub her clit. Her breathing picked up as she started moving faster.

She moved her other hand down to her ass. She put her index finger into her tight hole. She loved the feeling of something filling her though she didn't enjoy the dirtiness...

Adding another finger to both her holes she moved faster, panting harder as orgasm approached. Going faster she stopped before she came. She had a fantastic idea.

She moved out of the water and picked up her falchion. Her fingers weren't enough. She slid the hilt into her pussy giving an audible moan. This gave her more pleasure than her hands ever did. Moving faster And faster she had one of the greatest orgasms ever. Setting her sword down she was quite happy with her sexual desire. Though she was interested in the real thing...

"Lucina!?"

This was her chance.

XXX

**There you go. One more chapter after this for popular demand. MAYBE one more after this. That means the next one is the last one. I get bored writing lemons. I'm also really bad at it.**


	4. Chapter 4

_So, here we are. The last chapter. I'll save my thank yous until the end. To the one guy who posted an anonymous comment saying Robin would be fucking Lucina this chapter. Well, you get an award for stating the obvious. If you actually read the second chapter you saw this CUMing… I'm not proud of myself._

xxx

"R-R-Robin! It's not what it looks like!" This was embarrassing. There was no doubt in her mind that after this she was going to be a social outcast from the group. No self respective person would ever use their own bodies for such a terrible act. "I was just trying to burn off some stress I wasn't doing anything inappropriate I jus-"

"You don't need to explain yourself. I just realized you were done and I was hoping I could maybe join you?" This was also quite embarrassing for Robin as well. He had been watching her at the base and followed her here and his member had been pushing against his armor the entire time.

"You what?" Lucina was very unsure as to what she had to do here. She wanted to die right now. One of her friends was peeping on her and now he was asking to join? This was madness. Of course it's not as if this wasn't convenient. She was still quite aroused and she couldn't please herself fully anymore. It's not as if she thought Robin was ugly either, he was very attractive. Perfect facial features, above average height, and some impressive muscles.

"Well Lucina I need to tell you something." Robin was sweating. If he messed up here it could ruin the rest of his time with the Shepherds. "You've been with us for a long time now and as it becomes more and more likely you can't go back to your own time… Would you marry me?" There it was, the big question every reader knew was coming. It was quite obvious that Robin had feelings for Lucina for a while though, like in a classic story, Lucina had no clue. It's not as if she never wanted to have a relationship with someone from the past. Lucina had a few petty crushed with a few boys back in her time but never anything serious. If she accepted this proposal then multiple good things came from it: this whole masturbation debacle would be sorted out, she could have her libido sorted out, and she could have a family with someone she loved.

Whether or not she truly loved Robin was something different altogether. She had crushed before but never truly knew what love was. That's not to say she didn't consider Robin a potential suter for her but she always brushed the idea of marriage in the past as a dream that would never come true. Maybe she needed to come to terms with not being able to go home.

Lucina looked at Robin head to toe as she weighed the pros and cons. Her eye caught something. A bulge was pushing oh his armor moving his robe. She moved from the water still naked. Goosebumps were all over her skin as the cool air made contact with her body which was used to the warm springs. She made her way to Robin who was only a few feet away and kissed him.

Of course Robin was quite confused about this. He had assumed this was a 'yes' to his proposal. Though he didn't think Lucina would do something so rash as to make contact while butt naked. He couldn't let this go one without an answer. He pushed her away "So, yes"

"Yes"

Good enough for him. He grabbed her pulling Lucina onto his body as he put his lips to hers. Lucina growed with desire for more contact with her lover and pushed her tongue into his mouth. The couple intertwined tongues as Lucina's breast's pushed onto Robin's chest increasing the strain in his pants. This was the plan. Lucina moved a hand down to his crotch grabbing his penis through his pants. At contact Robin let out a groan into Lucina's mouth.

Lucina broke the kiss "I love you and I want to prove it to you." She moved unto her knees and rubbed Robin's growing penis eventually pulled his pants down letting his seven inch memberspring out. "Let me show you how much I love you and let this show us as a married couple."

This was not what Robin was expecting to happen and he knew they weren't technically married just yet. Although they were in love and that was what mattered. "I love you too Lucina and I want you to know that. Let this be out first act as husband and wife." Robin pulled off his armor and and robe so he was naked as well.

Lucina moved her hand onto member slowly pumping it. Soon she started moving faster and harder as drops of pre-cum oozed out of the tip of his dick. Lucina stuck out her tongue and tasted a drop. It was salty but it had an addictive taste to it. She put her mouth over the tip of Robin's penis as to not miss a drop and continued moving her hand over his shaft. Robins breath quickened as she moved fasters and as she licked his head tasting the delicious drops that came from it. "Lucina, please, more" Robin's voice was hard to hear but she moved her hands to his balls, fondling them as she moved her mouth onto more of his cock taking in a few inches. She felt herself getting wet and moved her free hand to attend to her pussy, rubbing it to arouse herself more but not fast enough to cum.

Lucina moved faster with her mouth taking in more of Robin's cock almost having it all in her mouth except for an inch. It was almost uncomfortable but it made her even more aroused as she deepthroated his entire cock, it filling her throat. Tears started in her eyes as Robin started thrusting his hips to make sure his cock was getting enough treatment. Not to long Robin grabbed Lucina's head as he came in her throat. It was hard but Lucina swallowed all of Robin's seed. It had a taste that was peculiar but enjoyable nonetheless.

Robin moved onto the ground and began licking Lucina's breasts biting the nipples making them hard. He eventually pushed Lucina on her back as he spread her legs and looked at her clean wet pussy. It seemed so lovely and it tasted lovely too as he began licking her. Lucina let out a loud moan. It was rare she had someone's tongue on her pussy much less in a situation this intimate. Robin continued licking as he used his fingers to pinch her clit adding to the pleasure. He pushed his tongue inside of her tasting more of her pussy juices. He licked and pinched her faster and harder as her orgasm approached. With a scream she squirted out her juices as Robin tried to drink as much as he could. Still it drenched the grass around them. Lucina was panting exhausted from her intense orgasm but she wanted more. She pushed Robin on his back. " Let me do the work OK?" Robin nodded as Lucina put her tight asshole on Robin's large member. Realizing it was futile like this she moved and put her mouth back on Robin's cock licking it trying to make it as lubricated as possible. With a pop she pulled her mouth off and moved it back to her ass.

It was still difficult but slightly easier to fit it in now. Her ass never felt so filled as she gently bounced on Robin's cock. It was incredible having something so deep inside of her. She loved every moment of the anal experience. She began moving faster as both of them began panting from the pleasure. Faster and faster she moved. She felt Robin's cock tense up. "I'm gonna cum!" With one final movement she pushed his entire rod into her ass as he came into her tightest hole. Both of them feeling tired Lucina moved off of his cock. She put her hand on her asshole as his cum dripped out. She scooped some from her ass and put it in her mouth savoring the taste. To Robin that was the sexiest thing he had ever seen.

Still very hard he sat up. As Lucina continued to eat his cum from her ass he got up and pushed her back on her back on the ground. He began sucking her her breasts as he guided his dick into her very wet pussy. Both moaned as he hit her womb. He thrusted into her pussy as he licked her breasts. Lucina moaned as he continued moving faster and faster into her tight pussy her pussy juices making it very lubricated so it slipped right in. Moving faster and faster Lucina put her hand behind her back and to her ass. She put a finger in her ass hole letting it be covered in the remaining cum. She pulled out her finger and sucked on it as Robin's cock slammed into her. It wasn't long until the two of them came at the same time. Robin pumping his cum into Lucina's accepting pussy.

He pulled out and looked at Lucina. She seemed to be asleep. His cum pouring out of her holes.

"I love you."

xxx

_Ther it is you pervs. The sexual conclusion. I wanted to thank Everyone who followed the story to the painful end that I didn't think would happen. At the time this chapter was uploaded It had about 3,500 views with 1,500 different people reading it. Also, 6 reviews, 4 favs, and 5 alerts. I want to thank for commenting and following._

_Phantmon or commenting, favoriting, and following._

_Gunlord500 for commenting._

_DigitalCell for favoriting._

_Justanotherbambi for favoriting and following._

_Thestarofneonova for favoriting._

_Masterhamsters for following._

_Bearclaw13 for following. _

_And thanks to everyone who read this terrible story to the end!_

_This story was a success in my mind and I hope you all liked reading it and maybe in the future check out my other stories!_

_SO LONG!_


End file.
